This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The applicant has successfully established a Community-Based Participatory Research Core as part of the ND INBRE. The core meets all the suggested guidelines of the RFA issued for the INBRE competing renewal. The CBPR core has been a work in progress and establishing the core occupied a significant effort by the principal investigator. Many collaborations were attempted and many failed, usually due to a lack of commitment to "boots on the ground" work ethic versus that of wanting to set back and supervise. The specific aims of the CBPR core remain unaltered since the 2009 APR. These aims are to: 1. Promote opportunities for Native American communities and community organizations to develop and become empowered in programs that focus on community-based research, citizen entry into the health professions, and translational medicine;and, 2. To build infrastructure that promotes entry and participation of North Dakota in community-based translational medicine and fosters future participation in the CTSA program.